warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Clash of Claws
"I have to go, Sunstripe. There's no other way." Wildheart whispered, pain striking his heart. Sunstripe looked at her tiny paw, beside Wildheart's giant paw. She sighed. He was right. The Sequel to Stars of Destiny. Clash of Claws takes place six moons after Stars of Destiny, and now Nocturnal and her clan are dangerously powerful. Remember, if you like Clash of Claws, please leave a message on the dicussion page. :) Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Lovestar, a white she-cat with pale pink eyes. One of her ears was torn in a battle. Seven of her nine lives remain. Deputy: Dogface, a brown tabby she-cat with a scarred face. Medicine Cat: Scarstripe, a grey tomcat with scars that resemble stripes across his back. Taken from ShadowClan as a kit. Warrior: Pineclaw, a brown tomcat with blue eyes. Warrior: Midnighteyes, a black tomcat with hazel eyes. Warrior: Neverlight, a sleek black tomcat with unnatural blue eyes. Warrior: Amethystflower, a brown she-cat with violet eyes. Warrior: Breezeflight, a black she-cat with green eyes. Warrior: Rainfur, a grey she-cat with amber eyes. Warrior: Forestheart, a brown tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Robinsong, an elderly tabby she-cat. Warrior: Leaffur, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Warrior: Kestrelwing, a white tomcat with green eyes. Queen: Icepelt, a grey-blue she-cat with icy blue eyes. Has three kits, Gorgekit, Marshkit and Treekit. Kit: Gorgekit, a white she-kit with blue eyes. Kit: Marshkit, a brown tomkit with blue eyes. Kit: Treekit, a white tomkit with green eyes. Elder: Dewclaw, an orange she-cat with tan stripes and many, many scars and injuries. ShadowClan Leader: Redstar, a reddish tom with brown eyes. Three of his nine lives remain. Deputy: Rubyheart, a red she-cat with white stripes. Medicine Cat: Snowstorm, a white she-cat with green eyes. Medicine Cat apprentice: Willowpaw, a golden she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior: Leopardclaw, a large white tomcat with blue eyes. Warrior: Twiliclaw, a scarlet she-cat with black stripes. Warrior: Midnaclaw, a scarlet she-cat with black markings. Warrior: Acefire, a red-brown tomcat with a brown ace on his forehead. Warrior: Sapphireice, a grey she-cat with dazzling blue eyes. Warrior: Beatenpath, a brown she-cat with grey eyes. Warrior: Bullhoof, a black tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Snakefang, a grey she-cat with violet eyes. Warrior: Shadowheart, a brown tomcat with black eyes. Warrior: Sparrowwing, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Warrior: Granitepelt, a black tomcat with green eyes. Warrior: Chillwhisker, a blue-grey tomcat; supposibly the decendant of the evil Bengal Warrior: Twilisky, a black she-cat with scarlet eyes. Warrior: Shadowscar, a black tomcat with amber eyes. Warrior: Talonpierce, a white tomcat with mysterious golden eyes. Warrior: Flowermoon, a peaceful grey she-cat with a white peace sign on her chest. Queen: Jinxedheart, a black she-cat, mates with Bullhoof. Mother of Eaglekit. Kit: Eaglekit, a brown tomkit with golden eyes. RiverClan Leader: Sunstar, an orange she-cat with darker orange stripes. The eldest and wisest cat in the forest. Six of her lives remain. Deputy: Falconflight, a blue-grey tomcat. Medicine Cat: Jadeflick, a white tomcat with jade green eyes. Medicine Cat apprentice: Storkpaw, a white she-cat. Warrior: Braveflash, a dark brown tomcat with blue eyes. Warrior: Appleflower, a tortoiseshell she-cat. Warrior: Redpelt, an auburn she-cat with radient blue eyes. Warrior: Blackwind, a black tomcat with golden eyes. Warrior: Goldstream, a golden she-cat with blue eyes. Warrior: Hazelfoot, a hazel and white tomcat with black paws. Warrior: Tenderfoot, a white she-cat. Warrior: Havenclaw, a grey she-cat. Warrior: Thistlechaser, a brown tomcat. Warrior: Wildheart, a large golden wolf with grey eyes. Warrior: Fatewing, a brown she-cat. Warrior: Ragejaw, a black tomcat with a twisted jaw. Warrior: Moonpelt, a quiet grey tomcat with quite a liking of Maplepaw. Warrior: Grasspelt, a brown she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Spritepaw, a small brown shecat. Mentored by Sunstar. Apprentice: Ebonypaw, a black tomcat, mentored by Blackwind. Apprentice: Ivorypaw, a white shecat, mentored by Falconflight. Apprentice: Butterflypaw, a grey shecat, mentored by Braveflash. Apprentice: Deerpaw, a light brown tomcat, mentored by Appleflower. Apprentice: Bearpaw, a dark brown tomcat, mentored by Redpelt. Apprentice: Riverpaw, a grey shecat, mentored by Goldstream. Apprentice: Maplepaw, a dark brown she-cat, mentored by Thistlechaser. Apprentice: Orangepaw, an orange-red tomcat, mentored by Hazelfoot. Apprentice: Dreampaw, a dirty white she-cat, mentored by Ragejaw. Apprentice: Birdpaw, a brown tom-cat, mentored by Grasspelt. Apprentice: Shinepaw, a white tomcat, mentored by Wildheart. (Note: Goldenkit was replaced by Shinepaw.) Apprentice: Snowpaw, a white she-cat, mentored by Moonpelt. Apprentice: Falconpaw, a brown she-cat, mentored by Fatewing. Apprentice: Viperpaw, a black tomcat, mentored by Tenderfoot. DarkClan (WindClan) Leader: Darkstar, a black tomcat with evil green eyes. Turned WindClan into DarkClan. Deputy: Shadowclaw, a black tomcat with silvery eyes. Medicine Cat: Cloudedpelt, a grey-white she-cat with grey eyes. Cloudedpelt is forced to be DarkClan's medicine cat by Darkstar. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Greypaw, a grey tomcat. Has taken a liking to Darkstar. Warrior: Shamanclaw, a tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Stays in DarkClan by fear only. Warrior: Watersong, a black she-cat with green eyes. Warrior: Bonetail, a white tomcat with green eyes. Stays in DarkClan by fear only. Warrior: Foxfur, an orange tomcat with a white chest and tailtip. Warrior: Northstorm, a white tom with golden eyes. Warrior: Fireflight, a jet black tom with pale blue eyes. Warrior: Lillypad, a black she-cat with white paws, muzzle and chest. Stays in DarkClan by fear only. Warrior: Furrypelt, a furry tortoiseshell she-cat. Apprentice: Aurapaw, a brown tomcat with pale red eyes. Mentored by Shadowclaw. Apprentice: Tigerpelt, a black tomcat, due to confusion was given his warrior name early. Mentored by Foxfur. Night-Eye Clan Ancient One: Nocturnal, an evil black wolf with many red glowing glyphs that all originate from the center of her chest. Leader of Misery: Utri, a black panther male. Leader of Naught: Crow, a small black tomcat with piercing violet eyes. Leader of Nightmares: Exodus, a female black panther; Utri's sister. Servant of Night: Blood, a rather large black tomcat. Dark Priest: Loucamie, a bulky brown wolf. Follower: Aurora, a vicious black she-cat with horrifying red eyes. Follower: Daedraheart, a grey she-cat with red eyes. Follower: Bone, a white tomcat with blue eyes. Follower: Bullet, a silvery white she-cat with steel grey eyes. Is of Kittypet decent. Follower: Blade, Bullet's twin. Follower: Shade, a red-brown she-wolf with bright green eyes. Follower: Rogue, a brown tomcat with blue eyes. Follower: Crystal, a grey she-cat with violet eyes. DarkClaws Alpha: Blackheart, a large black wolf with golden eyes. Beta: Wildheart, a golden wolf with grey eyes. Currently staying with RiverClan. Omega: Stormpad, a golden wolf, Star's apprentice and the new Wolven Mage. Fighter: Majesty, a black she-wolf. Fighter: Faern, a grey wolf. Fighter: Luna, a grey she-wolf. Fighter: Blade, a white wolf that uses a sharp bone as a blade. Elder: Bane, a skeletal wolf kept alive only by Star's powerful magic. Elder: Star, a white wolf, and the wolven mage. Kept alive by herbs and Stormpad's weak magic. Rogues, Loners and Kittypets Rogue: Bloodeye, exiled from ThunderClan when he attempted to kill Dewclaw, the deputy. Kittypet: Minnie, a tabby she-cat. Loner: Needletail, a reddish she-cat with no tail. Cast out of WindClan by Darkstar. Loner: Brokenclaw, a brown tomcat with no left front paw. Cast out of WindClan by Darkstar. Loner: Sparkledeye, a white she-cat. Cast out of WindClan by Darkstar. Loner: Amberpaw, a young white she-cat. Was mentored by Stardust. Cast out of WindClan by Darkstar. Loner: Stardust, a wise black she-cat with violet eyes. Was cast out of WindClan by Darkstar. Loner: Silverlight, a grey tomcat with wise blue eyes. Cast out of WindClan by Darkstar. Loner: Timefur, a grey she-cat with green eyes. Was cast out of WindClan by Darkstar. Loner: Dawnstar, an orange tomcat with jade green eyes. Was forced out of WindClan by Darkstar. Loner: Dusk-kit, a black tomkit with a grey crescent moon on his left leg. Loner: Rainfur, a grey she-cat with amber eyes. Was cast out of WindClan by Darkstar. Prologue "The gathering is tonight. Who wishes to come with me?" called out Sunstar from the Highrocks. She looked around, and sighed. "No one? Alright, then... Blackwind, Appleflower, Falconflight, Ebonypaw, Falconpaw and Viperpaw, you six are coming with me." The six chosen cats stepped forward, and Sunstar looked up at the sky. The moon was, like the past seven full moons, blood red. Most of the apprentices were afraid of it, and to tell the truth, Sunstar was intimidated by it as well. "Let's go." Sunstar meowed, making her way out of camp. The good thing about being a RiverClanner is that the journey to the island was short, and didn't take nearly as long as it would for a ThunderClanner to get there. Sunstar noticed that ShadowClan was already waiting for her, as she jumped onto her branch. "How has things been for you, Sunstar?" Redstar meowed, kindly. Sunstar shrugged. "Fine. How's it been for you?" Redstar grinned, and looked at his paws. "Perfect, since WindClan hasn't even left it's territory for the past six moons." Sunstar sighed. He was right. WindClan had skipped the last six gatherings, and she was very afraid something had happened to Crescentstar and her clan. A new scent filled the leader's nose. ThunderClan had arrived, at last. Lovestar made her way towards the tree, her clan waiting at the base of it. She climbed onto her branch, and nodded. "Redstar, any news you wish to share tonight?" Sunstar meowed. Before Redstar could get a word out, yet another new smell filled the noses of the cats. It smelt like the WindClan they remembered, but darker, and like smoke. Darkstar made his way towards the tree, and hopped onto the WindClan branch. "I have an announcement to make." Darkstar yowled, ignoring the confused leaders. "Nocturnal wishes I attended this gathering to say that you are all doomed. That is all." Darkstar said, jumping off the branch. "Wait." Sunstar hissed, her fur rising, "Where is Crescentstar? Why are most of your warriors gone?" Darkstar rolled his eyes. "Those unloyal pieces of foxdung? I have exiled any cats I saw were unloyal or too old or young to be productive to DarkClan. And Crescentstar walks among your little StarClan." Without another word, Darkstar and his followers left, leaving behind three very confused leaders. "We must find those poor cats." Lovestar meowed quietly. Sunstar nodded, and looked at Redstar. "What about this DarkClan?" Redstar meowed back. "Our first priority will be to locate the exiled cats. Lovestar, that shall be your duty." Sunstar ordered, amazed that Redstar wasn't questioning her authority over him. Redstar looked up at the sky. "Then I want to be in charge of protecting you two. My cats have been dying to rip the pelt off some cats for ages!" Sunstar nodded. "I will allow up to three of your warriors in my camp." Lovestar tipped her head in agreement. "Very well, then. The Gathering is over." Chapter One - Along the WindClan stream The cruel leaf-bare wind howled against Amberpaw's thin pelt. Even if she was in a small makeshift den, snuggled up against Silverlight and Stardust, Amberpaw was chilled to the bone. The cracks in the den allowed the snow to creep in, and it was extremely uncomfortable, being squished in with two other cats. But she felt worse for the two poor elders that were laying down in the snow, across the stream. It had been six moons since Darkstar had cast her, along with several others, out of WindClan. And that meant she should be a warrior. But without a leader, she couldn't recieve her ceremony. None of the cats saught protection from the other clans, due to Darkstar's patrols watching them almost day and night. Something moved from behind Amberpaw. It was Dusk-kit, Rainfur's three moon old kit. He had wormed into the den through a large crack in the wall. Amberpaw smiled, and moved over a bit. Dusk-kit was warm, and he snuggled right up against Amberpaw. "It's going to be a long night." she thought to herself. The first thing Amberpaw heard upon awakening, was an alarmed cry. Dusk-kit backed up against the back wall of the den, scared. "Dogface! We've found them!" shouted a tom, poking his head into the puny den. Silverlight stood protectively in front of Stardust, Amberpaw and Dusk-kit. "What do you want, crow-food?" he snapped, mistaking the tom for one of Darkstar's minions. "Silverlight... they don't smell like Darkstar." Amberpaw whispered. The tom took a pawstep back, allowing a tabby she-cat with a horrifying face to poke her head in. "I'm so glad we found you all! Is this everyone who's been cast out?" she meowed, softly. Stardust stood up, nearly banging her head on the top of the den. "Almost everyone. Dawnstar ran off three moons ago, when his kit was born." The tabby she-cat gasped. "You mean you have kits in here?" Stardust nodded. "Dusk-kit, Dawnstar and Rainfur's kit." The tabby she-cat backed away and turned around. "Icepelt! Forestheart! This is everyone! We can take these four back. Take those two elders and have Amethystflower take back the other three back!" she yowled, her voice ringing in Amberpaw's head. The tabby turned around, backing away. "Here, follow us." she meowed softly. Silverlight went out first, followed by Stardust. Amberpaw carefully picked up Dusk-kit by the scruff, and carried him outside. "Pardon my manners," the tabby meowed to the WindClanners, "I'm Dogface, deputy of ThunderClan. We heard about you being cast out two nights ago at the gathering, and Lovestar ordered us to find you." Dusk-kit let out a wail. "I'm hungwee!" he wailed, trying desperately to get out of Amberpaw's grasp. "And this little scrap must be starving!" Dogface gasped, as they approached the camp. Lovestar sat at the entrance to the camp, almost camoflaging in the snow. "Come, WindClanners. I'll take him." Lovestar whispered, taking Dusk-kit by the scruff and carrying him to the nursery. Dogface looked at Amberpaw, Silverlight and Stardust. "You three can sleep in my den." Dogface meowed, leading them to the special Deputy's den that Lovestar had constructed just for her. Amberpaw nodded respectfully. "Pardon me, but might you have any... fresh kill?" Dogface chuckled. "Why, yes, we do. I'll bring some to you." she meowed. Amberpaw entered the den, and smiled as she saw Needletail, Brokenclaw, Timefur and Sparkledeye. Before she could open her mouch, Needletail smiled at her. "Rainfur is in the nursery with Dusk-kit." Amberpaw nodded, and laid down beside Brokenclaw and Silverlight. She relaxed, the warmth coming back to her. Chapter Two - DarkClaw Camp "You cannot live with a paw in each world, Wildheart." Blackheart barked sternly. Wildheart looked at his golden paws, and let out a sigh. "At least Sunstar tells me things. You haven't even told me who my own mother is." Wildheart growled quietly. Blackheart snorted. "That's not something you need to know. But I'm trying to say that eventually you'll have to choose weither to stay with the Clans or to go with us!" Wildheart let out a low growl, before turning away. He sat down, beside a wolf's skeleton. Without looking over, the skeleton snorted. "Did Blackheart give you a rough time?" it asked, in a scratchy voice. To Wildheart it sounded like claws against rock, but he didn't mention anything. Wildheart let out a sigh. "Yup. He said I shouldn't be living with Clancats, and..." The skeleton coughed, and it stood up, it's bones clicking together as it got to it's bone-paws. "I'm going to speak with Star." it croaked, bones clicking as it padded towards the largest cavern, where a glowing wolf slept. "Bane's decided to end his life." Majesty barked, as she patrolled around the tiny camp with Wildheart, "He said he's lived for three hundred years, and he's starting to feel his age catch up with him." Wildheart couldn't help but laugh at the last comment. "That's too bad. Bane's been a great help to the DarkClaws, despite being a pile of bones. Literally." Wildheart chuckled. Stormpad, a golden wolf almost as big as Blackheart, padded towards the two, a giant grin pasted on his face. "Guess what?" he barked, excitedly. Before anyone could answer, he barked, "I've got the morphing down pat!" Without closing his eyes, Stormpad's body began to get slightly smaller, his legs getting thin and antlers sprouting from his head. In a few seconds, Stormpad had himself transformed into a buck. "Whaddya think?" Stormpad said, his voice quite squeaky. Wildheart held back a laugh. Now it was even harder to make his decision; for he knew he'd lose his animal magic if he stayed with Sunstar... Chapter Three - DarkClan "Shut up!" Darkstar spat, slashing Cloudedpelt across the face. Blood stained the left part of her face, as she got to her paws. "P... please. I told you everything I know about... th... the prophecy." she whispered, her eyes as wide as mice. Darkstar growled, and raised his paw to deliver another blow, but Aurora jumped in between the two. "She's telling the truth." Aurora meowed, her eyes briefly flashing green. Darkstar sheathed his claws, and turned around. "Greypaw, you'll be guarding Cloudedpelt until Watersong and Foxfur get back from their patrol." Greypaw nodded, and an evil grin spread across his little grey face. "Yes, mighty Darkstar." he meowed, before turning to face Cloudedpelt. "Darkstar..." Aurora whispered to the black tomcat as they both sat upon the Tallrock, waiting for the patrol to come in. Darkstar nodded his head. "Yes, Aurora?" "I... I'm expecting your kits." she whispered, voice slightly louder. Darkstar's face lit up. "Excellent!" he meowed, flicking his tail in delight. "Shamanclaw! Bonetail!" Darkstar snapped at the two warriors in front of the Tallrock. "Y... yes, Darkstar?" Shamanclaw stammered, bowing her head in fear. "Get my den set up so Aurora can deliver in privacy and comfort. If it does not live up to her expectations, you'll be on Dirt-Duty for a week!" Darkstar snapped, grinning as the two warriors ran off, fearfully. "I'm thinking Vividkit if it's a girl, or Cougarkit if it's a tom." Aurora meowed, her red eyes sparkling with excitement. Darkstar nodded. "I'm thinking Nokit or Poisonkit." "Pardon me, great Darkstar, but those are wonderful names," Shadowclaw meowed, as he approached the Tallrock, "I just wanted to inform you that Cloudedpelt has news about the prophecy." Darkstar looked at Aurora, then at Shadowclaw. "Excuse me, my darling." he meowed politely, before padding towards the Medicine Cat's den. Cloudedpelt looked up at Darkstar, and sighed. "StarClan has spoken. The blood of all the clans runs within the chosen one." Cloudedpelt whispered to Darkstar, hoping he'd at last let her go. Darkstar grinned, and turned around. "That's all I require from her. Kill her." he ordered, as he left the den. Greypaw unsheathed his claws, to Cloudedpelt's horror. She closed her eyes and waited for StarClan to get her. Chapter Four - RiverClan "At last I found you!" meowed a white she-cat with two intertwined tails as she ran into the RiverClan camp. Sunstar looked at the she-cat quizically. "Who are you...?" The she-cat's pink eyes twinkled with excitement. "I'm Mara, of StarClan. My father has sent me to find you." Sunstar tipped her head respectfully, then looked at the three ShadowClan warriors, Shadowscar, Acefire and Beatenpath, who had been glaring at her the entire time. She rolled her eyes, then padded towards Mara. "Why were you sent here?" she asked, flicking her golden tail. Mara looked up at the Sunhigh sky. "By any chance, have you seen a red stone fall anywhere?" Sunstar gasped. "I just remembered... there was a stone that fell from the sky several moons ago!" Mara nodded. "Where did it land?" she meowed, sitting down. Sunstar closed her eyes, trying hard to remember. Her mind was a complete blank; all she could remember was Sitting on the Great Tree with Redstar and Lovestar, since Crescentstar had left early... Wait! That was it! A WindClan warrior had come to the camp stating that Crescentstar had died from a stone! "WindClan! It fell in WindClan territory!" she meowed, getting to her paws. As Mara turned around, to head towards WindClan, Sunstar jumped in her way. "You can't go there. Darkstar and his ally have settled there. They'd tear you to pieces!" Mara sighed. "Nocturnal. It figures she'd ally with WindClan." "Look at me, mama!" Bearpaw meowed, excitedly, as he slowly morphed into a bear-cub. Appleflower didn't know if she should be frightened or proud. At least her kits could control their powers now. She remembered when Falconkit had to be taken to the medicine cat's den every night due to Bearkit turning into a bear-cub by accident during a game they were playing. Ebonypaw snorted. "Bearpaw, Deerpaw, Birdpaw and Butterflypaw are so lucky! They get the cool morphing powers and I get stuck with a lame one!" Braveflash turned to Ebonypaw, who's fur had just turned to pure Ebony. He rolled his eyes, and turned back to Butterflypaw, his daughter and apprentice. "Okay, now come at me!" he meowed, as Butterflypaw attempted to pounce on her father, but was easily knocked away. "Dad, can we do Magic Practice now?" Deerpaw meowed, looking jealously over at Bearpaw and Shinepaw with their mentors, Redpelt and Wildheart. Braveflash sighed, and smiled. "Sure." "So, Ebonypaw and Ivorypaw can make their fur or claws turn to Ebony and Ivory?" Sunstar meowed to Braveflash. He nodded. "Bearpaw, Deerpaw, Birdpaw and Butterflypaw can morph... Riverpaw can control water to an extent... Orangepaw can heal the wounds of others... Dreampaw can dream the dreams of others... Shinepaw can control prey-animals and Snowpaw can make small amounts of water freeze?" Braveflash sighed. He wanted normal kits. But no, he got thirteen, eleven of them with magical capabilities. Sunstar looked at her paws. "And neither Spritepaw or Maplepaw have magical powers?" "I'm sure." Braveflash meowed. Spritepaw grinned. She knew that she had powers, one that was by far more powerful than her sibling's. She could take the powers of others. Spritepaw stood up. She didn't know which one she wanted. She didn't know when she should take the powers. Spritepaw sighed, and looked up at the sky. "I wish Wildheart would get back already." Sunstar huffed, stretching. Jadeflick chuckled. "He's bringing you a surprise. Cut him some slack." Sunstar half-smiled, and sat down. "It's just... well, RiverClan is twice the size of the other clans now. I don't know what to do..." Storkpaw padded into the Medicine Cat's den, her mouth stuffed with herbs. She quietly sat down, and dropped them. "You seem worried." she meowed, as she placed the Travelling herbs between two tiny rocks. "He's back!" yowled Birdpaw abruptly from outside the den. Sunstar darted out of the den, Jadeflick at her paws. "Great StarClan..." she whispered, eyes wide. Beside Wildheart was none other than the great Wolven mage, Star. Chapter Five - ShadowClan "Is Snakefang at least still here?" Redstar snapped at his deputy, Rubyheart. Rubyheart took a step back. "No. She left for ThunderClan to replace Twilisky." Redstar snarled, and padded past Rubyheart. He'd been so angry lately, and Rubyheart couldn't figure out why! Flowermoon padded towards Rubyheart, two little doves sitting on her head. "Hello, Rubyheart. Meet cloudy and Snowy!" Flowermoon meowed, sitting calmly beside her. Rubyheart rolled her eyes. Redstar was fuming, she had to organize a patrol and hunting party, and Flowermoon wanted her to meet her two pets that she refused to give up as prey?! "Flowermoon... you can't live off those orange roots forever." Rubyheart snapped, glancing at the orange roots near the warrior's den. Flowermoon had absolutely refused to eat prey, and dug up the digusting things as a substitute. Flowermoon chuckled, and purred in amusement. "Sure I can! And they're doing wonders for my eyesight. You should try one!" Rubyheart ignored Flowermoon, and padded away. She couldn't stand to be near her. In fact, the only cat in ShadowClan that could was her brother, Talonpierce, and he was in ThunderClan with Sapphireice and Twilisky. "All those old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" Redstar yowled, his brown eyes sparkling. Redstar glanced at Jinxedheart and Eaglekit, signaling for them to come up. He then turned to Willowpaw, who shyly made her way forward. "This is a proud day for ShadowClan, by naming apprentices we show that we will remain strong. Eaglekit, from now until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Eaglepaw. Bear it with pride." Redstar scanned the crowd, wondering who would make a good mentor for such an outgoing kit. He fixed his eyes on Chillwhisker. "Chillwhisker, you are ready for another apprentice. I hope you'll pass on your battle skills and strength to young Eaglepaw, and nurture him until he is a full warrior of ShadowClan." "Eaglepaw! Chillwhisker! Eaglepaw! Chillwhisker!" the clan cried out, the small brown kit's golden eyes gleaming with pride. As the crowd's yowls died out, he looked at Willowpaw. "Snowstorm has decided it is time for Willowpaw to become a full Medicine Cat. Today they shall travel to the Moonpool, with Granitepelt as an escort. I hope their journey will be safe. Farewell, Snowstorm and Willowpaw." Snowstorm sat by the entrance to the camp, waiting for Willowpaw. The minute the small golden she-cat arrived by Snowstorm's side, they made their way out of the camp. Chapter Six - DarkClan "We shall attack tonight." Nocturnal barked, her glyphs glowing. Darkstar nodded, sitting down on his moss bed. "I've chosen the other three leaders of my empire, until my kits come of age." Darkstar meowed, ignoring Nocturnal's dirty look. "Shadowclaw will lead MurkyClan, Aurora will lead StormClan and Northstorm shall rule DeathClan." Nocturnal looked up at the ceiling of the den. "I suppose I should grant you nine lives." she barked, rolling her eyes. Darkstar tilted his head. "Why wouldn't you grant yourself nine lives?" Nocturnal burst out laughing. "I'm the ruler... of the Darkness, and you think... I'm... MORTAL?" she barked, between laughs, "I'm immortal, you prey-brain!" Darkstar half-smiled, hiding the fact he was annoyed. "ThunderClan will fall by tonight." Nocturnal then announced, deadly serious. "They want to rule the entire forest??" Lillypad whispered, as she hid behind the Prisoner's den with Bonetail. "I heard it with my own two ears." Bonetail whispered back, his eyes showing that he was truely worried. Lillypad stood up. "We must warn them." she whispered, looking around. Only Shadowclaw was out, and he was sharing tongues with Darkstar and Aurora. "Let's go." Bonetail whispered, darting out of the camp, Lillypad right behind him. And they knew, if ThunderClan didn't believe them, they were doomed, just as Darkstar had said at the gathering three days ago. Chapter Seven - ThunderClan Chapter Eight - Chapter Nine - Chapter Ten - Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions